bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maul day
Problem Are you still having a problem view the Chapters page? if so, can you please get a screenshot of the malformed page for me? also, what browser are you using and what operating system (Windows? XP? Vista? Mac? Linux?) --Uberfuzzy 22:09, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Shūsuke Amagai Yo, I was just wondering. Someone began to edit the edit the Shūsuke Amagai article and began changing it to "Syūsuke Amagai". I admit that I prefer "Shūsuke", but Bleach Beat Collection spells his name as "Syūsuke". I haven't changed it back, but I started a talk page on the article and I was wondering if we can get a discussion to see if the final result should be "Shūsuke" or "Syūsuke"... and not just with you, but with other major contributors to this wikia. Arrancar109 20:33, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Chapters Hi, is the Chapters still broken for you? Some changes in system code were made yesterday that might have fixed this, and Im following up on this issue. --Uberfuzzy 09:00, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi, i turned on a debug setting for this wiki, can you go to the Chapters again, there should now be some debug text where the wgShowExceptionDetails message was. can you please copy that and paste it in a new message on my talk page? if it wont let you copy it, a screenshot will work too. it will contain much needed details that the technical staff needs to fix this problem. --Uberfuzzy 07:21, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :Hi again, sorry, i had to turn the debugger off after a few days, It generates too much logs to leave on for long times. If/when you come back to the wiki, and want to get that page fixed, please leave me a talk page message, and please let me know a time when you'll be online so we can get it resolved quickly. --Uberfuzzy 10:06, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi, i was too busy so i can't respond to the messages, the talk pages (IMHO) exists to argue about bleach wikia-releated content, not to serve as a chat room or a forum, you all got a friend OUT OF BLEACH WIKIA, so please use that page for the purpose that was created. Sorry but i'll edit some personal messages Maul day 09:06, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Yo Maul Day Hey man, do you still come around here? If so, I've got something I'd like to discuss with you. Arrancar109 05:16, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Rudobon Well, I gave my input. For now though, we should probably leave the name itself alone, until it comes up in the Anime, since that's the ultimate factor in this. My reasons are in Rudobon's Talk page. Arrancar109 20:55, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Templates First of all thanks I try my best to improve the articles. I have no problem i thoughtI thry someting new with the templates but yeah you're kind of right about the confusing part it didn't even crossed my mind. Yeah we could do it that way keep both the insignia and the number, if you can change please go for it if not i'll do it a little later. Let me know when ever you see any change i make if you gor any input on it i'll be glad to hear it. WhiteStrike 18:03, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Merger templates Hi, I'm interested in doing more cleanup work on Bleach Wiki. One thing which I think might help is if we had mergeto and mergefrom templates like Wikipedia has; can we implement this? --Stlemur 14:30, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Adminship Well, I think you already saw it on Whitestrike's and Arrancar109's talk page, but at the moment, 2/3 active admins agrees for you to become Sysop, so... Do you agree too :p ? last I checked..... Last I checked leaving information regarding arrancar who are created by the Hogyoku being stronger than natural arrancar was not improper information. Don't believe me then return to the episode/chapter when Isshin kills Grand Fisher and then also bring up the parts regarding the Privaron Espada vs the current Espada. That is all proof and resource. I'm not CHANGING anything, I'm simply updating and adding a reference note that holds proper information. Featured Well, yes, we should ^^. Sadly, I'm kinda busy these times, so, if it doesn't annoy you, I prefer to let you do it :) . :I addded the site notice for you thanks for setting up the poll. WhiteStrike 19:19, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Maul Day do you still want to wait until the 3 of march to set up our Featured Article? so far the votes have been one sided and i highly doubt that is gonna change by the time of the current dead-line. Let me know what you think. WhiteStrike 22:17, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Hey I saw Your Favorite characters.Everyone(but Stark) is cool. gohanRULEZ 07:46, 28 February 2009 (UTC) The reason I don't like him is because I lost a beat because if him. gohanRULEZ 08:03, 28 February 2009 (UTC) It was Barragan. My friend and I had a bet;he said Stark was the 1st and I said it was Barragan. gohanRULEZ 08:41, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yo, did I miss something? I noticed in the Gotei 13 article, it says there is one prior Toshiro before Hitsugaya became the Squad 10 Captain. I'm not able to download any of the anime episodes at the moment, so is this really true, or is this somebody's fan speculation? Arrancar109 15:37, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Oops... actually, I meant it says "1 prior captain named Toshiro". But still, you answered my question. Whoever made that edit was doing fan speculation. I just wanted to be clear before I edited it. Thanks man. Arrancar109 23:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Characters Hey Maul Day have you checked the way the Characters page looks now? I Changed it since all the info there was the same as the Races article. Let me know what you think about it. Thanks. WhiteStrike 18:10, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Cero Poll... How bout we set the deadline for this Friday or Saturaday? I mean anyone who's really doing their part has already voted and discussed the topic. I'd like to end it right now but it just would not be fair for newcomers; Friday = Good Deadline. Cero Poll... How bout we set the deadline for this Friday or Saturday? I mean anyone who's really doing their part has already voted and discussed the topic. I'd like to end it right now but it just would not be fair for newcomers; Friday = Good Deadline.--Renji Abarai 20:34, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Featured Article April Hey do you think we should start the Featured article votes? if we do it early we can have the votes all done by the first. Also i'll be travelling during the end of the month so i'll nost likely not be able to write it, can I cont on you and User:Arrancar109 to take care of it. WhiteStrike 19:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Tatsufusa Enjōji Greetings Maul day. I'm not sure if you are still active here, but I have a quick question about the Tatsufusa Enjōji article that you created. It list's his Zanpakutō as "Hōzan" & its release command as "Dance Madly". I was wondering, where did you get this information from? Is it from one of the many video games? Thanks in advance. --Yyp 16:53, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I figured that out, so you can disregard that. Thanks anyway. --Yyp 21:59, November 24, 2009 (UTC) In-Active